This disclosure relates to technology for storing files stored in an electronic device onto a media on an external device connected to the device.
Technology to transfer data between a plurality of storage media is widely used in general. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-369121, an electronic camera which transfers image data from a memory card to a hard disk is disclosed. In detail, this electronic camera is configured to transfer all the image data recorded in the memory card to the hard disk, when the remaining capacity of the memory card reaches a predetermined value. Due to this, this electronic camera reduces a repetition frequency of start/stop of a rotating drive unit for rotating the hard disk, thereby minimizing power consumption.
However, the above-mentioned Publication does not mention a case where a transfer of image data is interrupted. If a transfer of image data is interrupted, inconsistency between the content of management information on a destination storage media and the content of image data actually stored on the destination storage media may occur. In such case, the content of management information on the destination storage media and/or the content of image data actually stored on the destination storage media must be changed to ensure consistency. As a prerequisite for this, whether a transfer of image data has been aborted or not needs to be detected.